


Lone Survivor

by CorruptRewarding



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, brief though - Freeform, no beta we die like men, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptRewarding/pseuds/CorruptRewarding
Summary: His day to day had turned into a twisted routine. Wake up, count his remaining ammo, run for his life, crash somewhere “safe” to pass out, repeat. Sometimes that included eating, most times it did not. Who had the time or energy to actually stop to find something relatively edible and then consume it? Not Nick, especially considering the fact that he had found himself completely and utterly alone in this mess of a shithole.Not that Nick wasn’t used to being all on his own of course. Hell, the only difference between the Infected and the people he had known before all this was that the zombies wanted to eat him after they were done tearing him apart.~Basically, Nick didn't meet Coach, Ro, and Ellis at the hotel. He instead meets them seven months later, after the hardships of surviving on his own gets to him.





	Lone Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First time writing for this fandom! Be nice to me please.
> 
> SO, uh, if anyone's looking for updates to Sleepless, don't worry! It's just that a lot has happened recently and when I was able to come back, this fandom hooked its claws into me and I ended up writing this instead. 
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Anways, this is kinda short so far but that's okay! I hope you enjoy!

His day to day had turned into a twisted routine. Wake up, count his remaining ammo, run for his life, crash somewhere “safe” to pass out, repeat. Sometimes that included eating, most times it did not. Who had the time or energy to actually stop to find something relatively edible and then consume it? Not Nick, especially considering the fact that he had found himself completely and utterly alone in this mess of a shithole.

Not that Nick wasn’t used to being all on his own of course. Hell, the only difference between the Infected and the people he had known before all this was that the zombies wanted to eat him after they were done tearing him apart.

~

Nick wearily opened his eyes and immediately forced himself up into a position where he could run if he found the need to, a habit that had only just recently surfaced. He had to admit that it was useful and had saved his life more than a couple of times but the act of suddenly moving after gaining consciousness simply added to the list of aches and pains. If he didn’t know better, he could’ve sworn that he slept for thirty years and what he felt was just the con of growing older.

Nick grumbled quietly to himself and immediately picked up his Magnum with one hand from where it had laid beside him while he slept and his backpack with his other. Eleven bullets. He was down to just eleven. He chuckled. He highly doubted he was going to last much longer without a miracle. That didn’t really bother him though. It wasn’t like he had any real reason for surviving anyway. 

Everyday, he walked endless in whatever direction suited him in that moment. Nick didn’t have anywhere to go, and he’d rather die before he went to the military or worse, CEDA. In fact, he was pretty sure he was just struggling against death’s grip for the hell of it, to see how long he could, and a final fuck you to the world that had rejected him long ago.

His stomach growled obnoxiously at him and he was half tempted to growl back. 

Sometimes he swore he was losing his mind.

Pushing his meager amount of medical supplies aside, he found a hastily wrapped pop tart. It was only one, since he ate the other one yesterday. Pulling it out, he slowly broke it into small pieces and placed them in his mouth. It was smores-flavored, and he really wanted to savor it. It was the last one he had, and he really doubted that he’d be able to find more soon.

When Nick was finished, he carelessly tossed the wrapping and grabbed his once-white suit jacket from off the floor. Nick wasn’t exactly sure why he was still wearing his casual suit and dress shoes. At this point, they were probably too filthy and torn to even be recognized for what it was, but he felt as if taking it off was a crime against who he was at the point. Besides, in what he’s seen of zombie video games, he’s pretty sure there’s always at least one character, zombie or otherwise, that wore something somewhat formal. He slipped it on, grateful that it was still warm from how he slept on it. It was starting to get more and more chilly and he made an educated guess that it was now the beginning of autumn. 

The bag came on next and he ignored the way his shoulders squawked from the strain of the weight. Then Nick grabbed a rather large kitchen knife he had found a couple days ago and tried to awkwardly secure it in his gun holster on his thigh. He doubted it was exactly safe but then again, what was safe anymore?

With a death-life vise on his weapon, he took a deep breath and pushed opened the saferoom door.

Thankfully, nothing jumped out at him and from what he could see, there wasn’t any Infected in his immediate area. He let out another shaky sigh and spun around, trying to determine which direction he came from. He may have been walking to nowhere, but he’d rather not waste his time by going in circles.

What the hell, Nick thought and decided to head into town.

Several hours later, and he regretted his spontaneous decision. While he wouldn’t say the streets were crawling with Infected, there was a considerate number of them. His hands shook as he gripped his knife tightly, gun back in his holster. He had only one bullet left now.

Having cleared out the street for the moment, he leaned up against a brick wall of a completely looted store and found himself sliding to the ground. Nick shivered from the quickly chilling air, the sun having made its start in setting. He knew that he shouldn’t stop. The night was very dangerous. The zombies could see very easily see in the dark and he wasn’t sure he could fight off much more.

But did he really care? He really couldn’t fight off much more and hey, he had one more bullet left. The thought randomly popping up slightly angered him at first, but he cooled down when he realized he’d rather take his own life then be torn to pieces. 

Nick brushed his fingers on the metal strapped to his thigh and frowned.

Before he could come to any life-altering decision, the sound of rapid fire and shrieks reached him, and he jumped up again. With a sudden energy he hadn’t felt in months, he broke off into a sprint, following the noise. Soon enough, a mall came into his view and he took note of the small horde that had started circling its prey in front of it.

He slowed down. The amount didn’t really seem like a big deal. He’d taken out bigger hordes than this often. When he got closer, he guessed he could understand why they were struggling. 

An older man was slumped heavily against the mall’s outer wall, clearly unconscious, and a woman stood in front of him, doing her best to protect him. A couple feet away, a person wearing a hat was shooting off his weapon, seeming desperate to get over and help his companions. Maybe they were used to fighting dependently upon each other.

Forcing his facial expression into a scowl, Nick used the Infecteds’ distracted state to his advantage. It was much easier to slit their throat from behind then to take them head-on. Quickly, he decided to help out the duo first since the other had his shotgun to help him. 

Together, the two of them started to thin out the horde pretty quickly.

Growling, what used to be a young woman turned to him and he winced at the state of its face. It was especially gruesome. Before it could react, Nick kicked it in the knees and it stumbled. With his free hand, he slammed its head into the ground with a sickening thud. Looking up, the woman simply nodded at him, turning her concern to the man behind her.

“Coach! Coach?” She called, putting down her weapon and began to shake his shoulder.

Another shotgun blast rang out and Nick turned to its source. Blue eyes met his green ones and the other man broke into a large smile.

“Man! You were awesome!” Nick noticed that he was wearing overalls which were oddly bunched around his waist and his accent didn’t escape him. Immediately, the hick started to bound over to him, full of energy.

Nick opened his mouth to say something, what it was he didn’t know, but before he could speak, a familiar roar rang out. The three of them instantly stopped what they were doing and looked frantically around for the Charger.

It roared again from its position in the parking lot and began to charge forward. The kid in its path froze and Nick didn’t hesitate to push him out of the way.

It wasn’t like Nick planned on living on much longer anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe leave me a comment or some kudos? It'll make me happy! And I always write better when in a good mood, I'm sure you understand!
> 
> Have a good day and thank you for taking your time to read this~


End file.
